


Dominating the Legend

by Chris9724



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breasts, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris9724/pseuds/Chris9724
Summary: A retelling of the first Cooler movie. As the battle between Goku and Cooler drags on, the latter is acting abnormally. It's clear that his motivations are more... intimate than what the Saiyan was expecting
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published in January,1, 2021 on FanFiction (not available anymore)

"I-Is this really the legendary Super Saiyan?!" said Cooler, once glaring at the golden warrior standing right below his current airborne position.

"That's right, you monster! This is the same warrior who annihilated your brother. And now, you, you will meet the same fate!" said Goku in return, his sharp, angry eyes squaring the intimidated Frost Demon.

As Goku finally tapped into the legendary form once again, the battle quickly went on his side, as the big brother of Frieza was taken aback by this sudden augmentation in power.

Before it happened, though, both Cooler and his trusty minions laid waste of Goku himself and his allies. The likes of Piccolo and Krillin were easely dispatched by Cooler' superiority, their lifeless bodies lying on the dusty pavement. As for Gohan, he did fight valiantly against the minions, though in the end, he was taken down by Cooler with one sucker punch; he didn't faint however, as he was slowly starting to get up, trying to drag himself as much as possible towards his father's location. He thought he might have needed his help, despite the fact he had the power of the Super Saiyan, the strongest being in the universe at this point. Still, he was his son, and he would never let his precious dad risk his life, no matter how unwinnable the situation may be.

As for Goku, after having mercilessly annihilated all Cooler's minions with no effort, he squared off against the Frost Demon himself, and for the last hour, only a blur of moving figures were barely visible around the now destroyed landscape. Shockwaves after shockwaves exploded one after another, as Cooler and Goku were studying each other's capabilities and powers, flying faster than the speed of light. The world around them looked frozen in time for as fast as they were fighting. Still fighting in his base form, Goku did aknowledge how mighty Cooler was, not to mention how composed and thoughtful he was. It was like a complete opposite of his brother, Frieza: whereas the latter was composed and elegant with his behaviors, yet very brash, impulsive and easy to tease once things didn't go his ways, Cooler was always composed, like he wasn't afraid of anything. His power was mighty, much like his brother was at the time when he tapped into his final form back on Namek, and even using the Kaioken X20 wasn't enough to break through his defense.

Goku layed punches after punches, yet Cooler blocked each attack using just one arm; Goku then tried to speedblitz him, coming from behind with a roundhouse kick, yet Cooler blocked it using his tail, wrapped it and flinging Goku downward towards the water surface of the lake. Goku stopped his fall by focusing his ki, and the sudden stop made the water below fly up in the air, drying his clothes a little.

As Goku returned to Cooler, he already was close to him and proceeded to lay one of his own punches on the stomach. The impact was so devastating Goku reeled back, gasping for air and screaming in pain. Cooler was still keeping Goku up placing his right hand on his stomach when he picked up his head with the other hand, and looked him right in the eyes:

"Mmh, that's it. That's the pain I enjoy hearing. Yet, there's something else I want to hear from you, Saiyan…". Cooler grinned menacingly, licking his lips for a second.

Having his vision blurred from tears, Goku barely heard what the enemy just said:

"W-what are you talking ab-"

"Eh, enough with the chatty, Saiyan!~" Cooler interrupted him by smacking his cheek with a heavy right hook. Once again, the pain was unbearable, especially considering the fact Goku just used the Kaioken. Goku screamed once again, and Cooler chuckled a little.

"Come on, Saiyan! Show me! Show me the power you used to terminate my brother. Not that I care that much about, mind you. I'm just curious and… intrigued~"

Goku gasped in desperation and, in the fraction of a nanosecond, his eyes widened and he screamed once again. This time, though, it wasn't a painful one. It was… an angry one. A primal, ungodly roar of pure rage

Something that hasn't been heard since the dawn of Namek.

Gohan, still weakly crawling towards the location, felt a sudden rise in power. The air was filled with a new type of energy. Lilke a golden stream of energy flowing in the surrounding area, Gohan smiled:

"Ah… ehehe. Looks like daddy did it-" He struggled to stand up and walk, but to no avail - his ribcage was barely holding up, and he slowly fell on his jelly knees. "Daddy… ha-had won…"

Goku lifted his right hand and caught Cooler's arm, clutching it tightly and slowly moving it aside.

Cooler was admiring the upcoming of the warrior of legend. Goku's eyes were blank white, as small veins cornered them and his teeth gritting so much they could break themselves for the struggle. As this was happening, Cooler noticed his body was slowly bulking up: his neck, his pectorals, the shoulders, the biceps and the forearms were inflating with new energy, and the ki surrounding the Saiyan changed from a light blue with a shade of white to a warmer color: a bright golden-like one,as well as his own hair. Before, they were shiny black, and now they were shiny golden.

Cooler was understandably astounded by this visage. His face was taking a nervous tone and he felt a few shivers of fear running down his spine. That was the same creature which offed his sibling a long time ago, and he had to make sure he didn't underestimate such intense, instantaneous surging of power. However, Cooler wasn't completely hopeless: he did have something peculiar waiting for Goku to show. He just couldn't wait to show him. His chest was burning hot with impatience, but tried to keep his cool for the time being.

With a last rageful roar, Goku's energy exploded all at once, creating a golden shockwave which rippled all across the forest. Cooler was taken aback by this new form. It felt like the transformation changed the Saiyan, making him almost unrecognizable from before: an unperturbed, stern and fearless ticking bomb, ready to go all out at any one time.

Goku reopened his eyes, which were blue-teal colored and he spoke to the Frost Demon:

"Here it is, Cooler. Just like you asked. This, is a Super Saiyan, the warrior of legends. So, are you satisfied?"

Cooler, still dumbfounded by the transformation, cleared his throat and… began to clap his hands? He did so a good couple of times, and he answered, with a sinister smiling face:

"Oh, wow, bravo bravo, Saiyan! So, this is the Super Saiyan. Mph, in all honesty, I expected a little more spectacle from the monkeys' legend. I was so excited to see it in action, and I'm ready to-AURGH!"

Cooler almost finished his sentence when Goku likey warped towards him at imperceptible speed and layed a punch of his own on his stomach:

"You seem to underestimate your opponent. I expected you were more serious than your brother." Goku's voice was scarey calm and composed. Cooler wasn't expecting such immense force coming from just one punch. He was so transfixed on his future intents he foolishly lowered his guard.

The demon flew back a few feet back, gasping for air and massaging his belly. A train of blood was running down his mouth, but he wiped it off. He lifted himself up, and by Goku's shock, he laughed at him. A gloomy and care-free type of laugh.

Goku was slightly taken aback from such attitude. He couldn't understand why Cooler was acting so oddly and uncaring, especially considering what kind of adversary he was dealing with… unless…

"Mmh, maybe I understand" Goku's eyes widened with suspect. "You are hiding something about your power, aren't you? Either that, or you must have lost your mind!" Goku smirked at Cooler, which was still laughing.

Cooler wiped a few tears of joy and regained some air. He said:

"Oh, you bet, Saiyan! I have lost my mind… for you!" Cooler winked at Goku, while he was reading himself in a fighting stance.

Taken aback once again by this last sentence, Goku's grin disappeared. Now his face was contorted in confusion, yet he kept his own guard up:

"You, what? F-for me? What are you-", Goku didn't have the time to end his phrase when Cooler shouted himself, as a dense and cold ripple of energy surged from his body. The clouds around the area darkened and lightnings crossed the area every second. Goku covered his face with an arm, while trying to witness what was happening, and to his horror, he noticed Cooler changing physically. He was… mutating, much like Frieza did back on Namek. Yet, it felt so different.

As Cooler kept focusing his ki, he could feel his body enlarging more and more. Every part of his body was buffing up, increasing their size more than twice than normal. His muscles swollen considerably, both his arms, legs and chest. Not only that, but his shoulders were transforming into shoulder pads-like structures, extending up, as well as his own head. Four spiky protrusions extended from the white sides of Cooler's head, creating a crown-like structure. His eyes turned completely red and a retractable organic mask covered his mouth.

As Cooler completed his transformation, he relaxed his bulky arms down and gave off a sigh of satisfaction. His physique was now standing no less than 7' tall, with all his uncovered muscle masses shimmering under the light of sunset. He opened his eyes and retracted his organic mask.

Cooler chuckled a little and said:

"So, Saiyan. What do you think? Is this form enough for you?"

Cooler was jubilant looking at Goku's face. To say it looked desperate would be an euphemism. His eyes were widened in fear and he could barely move from his stance. He knew Frieza was frighteningly strong, yet he still managed to overtake him with his newfound transformation. But this, this "thing" felt… otherworldly. His ki signature felt like more than twice Goku's actual level of power. It almost felt like Goku abandoned every inch of confidence he had just a second ago.

Cooler enjoyed every second of that pathetic scenary, but it was all part of his personal enjoyment. And the worst part was, the best had yet to come…

Cooler spread his arms, and explained to Goku the way he discovered this "new form":

"You see, Saiyan, as I previously mentioned, my father banned me from his life because he deemed me unworthy to inherit the throne. Mph, and then that pathetic exemplar of filth gave up the throne to his "baby boy", Frieza, because he was so much like him…"; as Cooler kept talking, he was slowly approaching towards the still petrified Goku. "But, as you probably guessed yourself, that foolish of my father and his favourite son shared one simple trait: arrogance. They thought they were invincible. They thought they were the apex predators of the galaxy, and yet, they refused to make the most of what nature has done for us with our power. And so, to keep it short just for you, I kept studying and struggling to overcome my limitations, and so I 'discovered' this new form, much more powerful than the 'final form' my brother was so ashamed to show to the empire. I'm sure he was capable of using it as well but, being the lazy bone that he is - ops, sorry, was, uhuhuh~ - I can bet he never discovered it himself. And, seeing how things went with you… mphuhuhuhuh, well, that is all to say, really… but, unlike my brother and my father, when it comes to Saiyans… " Cooler was approaching ever close towards Goku, which only now he regained some sort of composure.

"H-hey, don't come any closer, or else-"

"Or what? Are you going to punch me?! Mh?!~" said Cooler with a creepy allusive tome, while instantaneously warping half a foot away from Goku before he could even blink. It seemed that, despite the immense bulky size, he barely slowed down like, at all.

Goku gasped in shock, as he charged as much energy into his fist and launched it straight into Cooler's chest. The impact generated such immense shockwave it spread across the forest like a violent storm. The winds generated bent the trees and rubbles flew high into the air like projectiles. Gohan, who was still trying to reach his father, now worried more than ever considering what just happened, could barely hold onto the ground so that he wasn't wiped away because of the storm.

[N-no, daddy!... Please… d-don't give up!...]

As the storm dissipated, Goku kept looking at the target hit, but, to his shock, the colossal figure was still standing right in front of him, unfazed by the impact, as his chest had only recieved a small bruise. Cooler eagerly chuckled:

"Oh, so, is that it? Mh, I expected something more from the warrior of legends… Oh well, anyway, you will still make a good job as my personal partner for today…" As natural as his own allusive words sounded, the more absurd they sounded from Goku's perspective, who was still shocked by the lack of damage he tried to inflict.

Goku retracted his fist, which he felt a noticeable sharp pain as he just hit a steel wall without focusing. He was starting to grow more nervous. Not just because of the fact he was fighting a seemingly unbeatable enemy, but because of the words he was using with him, like "losing my mind for you", or "his personal partner"?

Goku was already stranger enough with concepts of affection and captivation, and he didn't understand what Cooler meant to say. Cooler himself saw as Goku was becoming more nervous as he kept talking to him, noticing himself his own discomfort. He loved that sensation, and kept rolling with that Saiyan's innocent unknowledge.

Cooler then said to Goku:

"Say, Saiyan. Why don't you try some other punch? Maybe if I keep my guard down, you will manage to make me bleed."

Goku, having regained a little of composure, rose one of his eyebrows. He knew Cooler was up to something, but couldn't understand what precisely. So, he genuinely asked him:

"Why? Why are you so permissive?". He had all the reasons to be so doubtful. Goku did enjoy a good fight, but this fight felt different for some reason.

Cooler chuckled once again, as he placed one of his huge hands on Goku's shoulder:

"Mhmhmh, you know? As I explained you earlier, unlike my father and my little brother, I don't despise Saiyans the way they were. Even though I still consider your race an utter waste of space, I kinda 'enjoy' some things about you…", as he said so, he kept his hand onto Goku's shoulder, the latter not having moved one inch since he did so, fearing he might do something funny. But, this last choice of words was the last thing he was expecting. Even more shocking, he noticed that Cooler's fingers were huge themselves: just one of them was likely half the thickness of his forearms. He looked as the thumb was moving on its own, like it was trying to reach something. The thumb was slowly moving lower, likely where Goku's pecs were. The fingertip slightly pressed onto the pec, and quickly moved back to its initial place.

Cooler said to the confused Saiyan:

"Mmh, like the way you submit in fear once you lose all your hopes! Not to mention how good your body looks once-"

"Urgh, fine!" Goku growled, pushing Cooler's invasive hand aside. "As you wish, you freaky weirdo! But remember, you asked for it! Aaaargh!"

Goku then charged up, his ki quickly expanding around his figure and his muscles swelling up. He then landed punches and kicks with every fiber of his being, striking every body section available. He tried the neck, then the jaw, the temples, following the beating with the exterior elbows, the hips and then the knees and ankles. For every strike he landed, repeated shockwaves spread across the area. The earth itself trembled because of the ripples. However, no matter how hard he tried, Cooler barely felt the impact of said punches. His smile was still staying on, as he started chuckling once again.

Goku kept throwing blow after blow, always keeping his senses sharp in case Cooler tried to fight back. His hands were starting to tire out, yet he fought through the pain, hoping that the whole beating will take effect eventually.

[Ngh! He wasn't bluffing when he was so sure of himself! He barely flinched after all these attacks! What can I do?!]

"Yes! Yes! Keep going, Saiyan! Go all out! Show me the desperation in your eyes! I'm sure your son will be happy to see it!... Oh!~"

Cooler slightly rose one of his arms; Goku noticed it and immediately went on the defensive, taking a dash back and readying himself for what was coming. But, after a few seconds, nothing happened. Cooler, seemingly, didn't do anything. He was just keeping his arm lifted. He laughed once again, and said:

"Ahahahahah, good job, Saiyan! I barely felt your mosquito-like punches! And you have good reflexes! My compliments! Say, wanna try once again?"

Goku was gasping for air. He knew his energies were sipping away fast, as he went all out all at once during the last rush. He was still nervous because of Cooler's calmness and composure. He felt unperturbed by anything, like he had already won. Still, Goku had no intention on giving up. His friends already did their best against his minions, and he could feel his son approaching them from afar. He just wished he wasn't there so that he didn't injure himself.

Gritting his teeth and recharging himself up with another ki charge, he rushed at the unperturbed Cooler, laying punches after punches, throwing a few blasts every now and then. Even those beams looked useless though, so Goku chose not to use them, so that he didn't completely run out of energies. Cooler still stood strong and steady, his mighty physique taking every attack with no repercussion. He even pretended to yawn at some point, like he was boring himself.

"Ngh! Stop mocking me, you freak!" Goku shouted in anger, landing a mighty left jab onto Cooler's nose. This time, Cooler did feel that punch, but not to the extent Goku was expecting. Instead, Cooler just mocked Goku, saying:

"Ehm, you should break the nose, not tapping it, uhuhuhuh". He was just having so much fun making the fool out of this desperate blonde Saiyan. Goku, on the contrary, felt like his knuckles hit a needle, and retracted his hand in pain. He was panting in exhaustion: his energies were diminishing every minute he was landing ineffective strikes and his sweat was staining his clothes.

Cooler noticed the inglorious visage of the tired Saiyan, and smiled sinisterly:

"So, ready to give up, Saiyan?"

Goku was just about to say: "No! Never! I will find a way to-u-uh? Eeeeeeh?!", when his eyes looked downward for just a moment and saw something he sweared himself he never wanted or dreamed to see in his whole life.

Just between Cooler's thick and muscular tights, a long and flaccid appendage was slowly slipping out of what seemed like a slit. The appendage looked worryingly familiar, as it appeared longer and longer. After a few seconds of torturous wait, the appendage was fully exposed, and it looked like just what it seemed:

Goku was inhumanly terrified. He could only mutter:

"W-what? I-is that a-a… A p-"

"A penis, Saiyan! Yes, it's exactly what you're seeing. Isn't it nice?~" asked Cooler, his eyes semi-closed as he placed his arms on his back, likey in a seductive way. The penis-like appendage was dark purple colored like the rest of Cooler's body, and the tip had a lightly lighter shade, similar to magenta pink. At a first sight, the length of the meat piece was no less than 8" and twitching veins covered the whole thing.

"What's the meaning of this-this thing?! What is your intention, Cooler?!", still shocked because of the whole circumstance, Goku was visibly losing his cool and his focus and before he could react, Cooler quickly extended his arm forward once again and said:

"You are going to be my sex partner for today, Saiyan~", and from the palm of his hand, Cooler launched a large wave of blue/purple ki, which enveloped Goku's body. His arms and legs were completely paralyzed in place, as wires of energies wrapped them tightly.

After a few seconds, the bright light dissipated and Goku was completely incapacitated. He could barely struggle to free himself, due to all the efforts he put into his attacks. He felt his muscles weak and sleepy, barely functional. After a few seconds. Goku gave up his efforts and tried to focus his ki, but he felt he didn't have much left. He then rose his head and saw Cooler's bulky physique looming over him, while his long penis was still flaccid and twitching in excitement.

Cooler looked down and put one of his fingers on Goku's chin:

"I propose you a deal, monkey…" he wiggled his head in disdain "Nah, I'm not like the child that was Frieza. Saiyan, hear me!"

Goku weakly rose his head, trying everything to avoid looking at Cooler's freakish member:

"W-what is it, C-Cooler?". In his current condition, he didn't care what happened. He already gave everything he had, so he could end his life right then and there, without him feeling any regrets.

"If you would be so kind to entertain me for today… I will leave your planet in peace, forever. What do you think? It's a good bargain, isn't it?". Cooler's smile was less malicious this time, as his eyes squinted naturally.

Goku, still feeling his limbs limpy and unresponsive, couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything was so surreal. First, this powerful enemy comes to this planet searching for vengeance; then, his minions massacre his friends, including his son; he humiliates him to such degree, and now, he's trying to bargain?!

That was the last straw, even for someone as kind-hearted and patient as Goku. He angrily asked:

"Why? WHY?! How do you expect I blindly believe you after what your brother did to me?! And, what's the deal with this 'entertainment'?! I… I don't understand…" Goku looked down, keeping his eyes closed. He felt too exhausted and kinda scared to keep shouting.

Cooler heard carefully and then he placed his massive hand on Goku's chest. Goku gasped, fearing what might happen. But, Cooler didn't do anything destructive like he feared: instead, he just massaged it. His big fingertips tapped every inch of Goku's chest. It looked so small compared to his own hand. Goku felt a shivering sensation made his shoulders tremble. Cooler then move his fingers towards one of Goku's nipples and carefully pinched it. Against his own will, Goku left out a slight moan of pain which pleased Cooler, as his own member twitched in excitement.

Goku closed his eyes and reopened them when Cooler left his nipple. The giant Frost Demon then spoke back:

"Mph, don't you compare me to that pathetic excuse for a Frost Demon. Not only was my brother a weakling, but also a super coward. Just like my father…". As he spoke, Cooler's hand enlightened briefly and it emitted a light burst of ki which incinerated Goku's top of his gi. Once uncovered, Cooler took a look of Goku's perfectly sculptured body. A collection of smooth muscled fibers. He looked at the shoulders, following up with the round biceps and then the thick forearms which ended with his blood-stained clenched fists. Because of his exhaustion, Cooler could admire Goku's spherical pectorals inflating and deflating at each breath. The sweat made his body shimmering under the light, as tears ran from the thick neck all the way down to his spherical abdominals.

As Cooler kept admiring the fascinating sweaty flesh statue right in front of him, at some point, his eyes stopped and he suffocated a laugh.

Goku was perplexed (more than what he already was) and asked:

"Now, what's so funny?!"

"Oh, n-nothing, Saiyan! It's just-mph! You seem to enjoy the scenary as well. Look down!"

Cooler pointed his finger towards Goku's legs and, to the latter's shock, he saw an unexpected buldge on the gap between his legs. The enlargement was painful as it pushed outward, as it was desperately trying to break free from its clothing prison.

Goku's eyes widened and he emitted a slim squeak, like he usually does during certain situations (like when he freaks out once looking at needles). Frantically trying to hide it as best as he could, he said:

"W-what is this?! Why-why am I excited like this?! How? J-just because… oh...oowh…" The subsequent dreaded thought made Goku actually blush a little.

Did he just… got excited because of his enemy's arousing approach?! This had to be the most ridiculous and embarrassing situation he has ever experienced. Nothing in his previous life ever came close to such moment, and the worst part of it is that, he was completely powerless to fight back. He was literally at his enemy's mercy, and he didn't know if he could even trust him. Also… he belonged to Frieza's family! Nothing good could come out from those freaks!

But, at the same time, he thought about Cooler's words and wondered if he could be reliable. Even though he was Frieza's brother, he himself called himself differently from his familiars. But, like, how different and why? Aren't these creatures like, conquerors of galaxies and murderers of civilizations?

He wished he could learn more about this extravagant subject, but right now the time was running short and he didn't know what would happen next. True, he wasn't totally obvious when it came to sexual interactions - he did have his fair share exciting experiences with Chi-Chi - but, first: she's his wife. Second, she's human, so she basically functions just like Saiyans do. And third, Goku wasn't attracted to males! He never felt any attraction towards same-sex people, so the thought of experimenting sex with a "male" alien like the enemy which held his life in his own hand (literally, as Cooler was still playing with his muscles, touching every single one of them with his huge yet soft fingers…) made him even more uncomfortable. But, at the same time, the Earth would be safe, and this type of enemy, despite looking like Frieza, was a completely different kind of person compared to him. So, maybe, just maybe, he might be trusty.

As Cooler kept massaging Goku's exposed chest, Goku decided to ask him something, his eyes looking very serious.

"S-so, Cooler-hah~!" Goku bit his tongue, praying Cooler didn't just hear his first moan of pleasure…

But, the Frost Demon did listen it and chuckled a little.

"What is it, Saiyan? Do we have a deal? Well, not that you have better alternatives, am I right? Uhuhuhuh~" said Cooler, now bringing Goku's body closer to his own.

The Saiyan gasped as he almost came in contact with Cooler's own muscular body. He stopped a mere inches from it, as Cooler then placed one of his hand on his back, as he wanted to massage those muscles as well. Goku slightly shrieked, trying his hardest to hide his unexplainable excitement, which for some reason, made his own nipples erect.

"I-ehm-I wanted to make sure you are trusty… I'll have to admit something I never did…" he stopped for a couple of seconds, and then said. "I give up. I aknowledge I have no chance of defeating you. Your power is amazing, way beyond my comprehension. I-"

"Uh, get to the point, Saiyan! I would like to remember you that I am the one in charge here!" said Cooler, his tone clearly annoyed, as he slowly brought his face closer to Goku's hair, wanting to sniff their wild odor. "Keep things short, unless you have something interesting to ask before your last fuck, eheheh~" Cooler was actually joking about that last sentence. If everything went as he wanted, it might not be the last time he did these funny games with this interesting kind of Saiyan - the legend, nonetheless.

"Uh, o-ok Cooler… " Goku spoke once again, while Cooler proceeded to take more sniffs about Goku's sweaty body. For some reason, he found his body odor extremely tempting. He could see his mouth leaking drool out of it.

Goku gulped in fear and continued. "I cannot win against you, and I… I'm willing to… e-entertain you however you want. But, I'm doing this for the sake of my planet, nothing else. You have to guarantee me that you keep your word, got it-augh!~" Goku's words were cut short as Cooler pushed Goku's sweaty body against his own. To Goku's surprise, Cooler's body was extremely smooth and honed, and it emitted considerable warmth, almost contradicting the meaning of his own name.

Goku's own heart beat increased even more, and he could also perceive Cooler's own heart beating up fast.

Goku's eyes looked up at Cooler's smiling face.

"I appreciate you recognize your limits, Saiyan. It's really wise from your part. Not many Saiyans could boast of your own honesty… not that there are any left, mind you~ But, I can guarantee you that, after what we are going to do today, you will never see me again, anymore. And no lies, this time around, I promise. Unlike my father, or my brother, I always keep my words… "

Cooler stopped for a few seconds before speaking once again:

"Since my father's empire is long dead, and since I always despised it because of him, and my brother as well, I'll let it rot and forget about it. I will then retire in solitude… I have no intention of rebuilding the Frost Demon race, or starting off a new empire… There's no purpose in it. I locked myself in solitude because I felt something missing in my shallow life. And maybe, just maybe… it was the sensation of banging with a filthy Saiyan, the one thing I dreamed to purge from this galaxy. So you, you will be my partner, and you will do as I say. Or else… "

Cooler, still embracing Goku with one arm, keeping it attached onto his body, he rose his other hand and pointed one finger in the air. From the tip of it, he quickly summoned a gigantic sphere of yellow/orange energy - the Supernova - so big in fact it could have dwarfed the largest mountain on Earth.

Goku was horrified by that visage, even more so considering the fact he was powerless to do anything about it. Even in his best condition, he couldn't have done anything to stop it by himself. Cooler then looked back at Goku, and said:

"...this sphere of energy will reduce your pathetic planet to cosmic dust! So, tell me, Saiyan… Are you ready?"

Goku looked at Cooler, and then he tried to locate Gohan's presence. He was still alive, barely but sill conscious, unfortunately. He begged he never witnessed what he, his proud father, had agreed to do in order to save them all.

Out of all the battles Goku has faced, none of them has ever pushed him to such overwhelming limits - not only physical, but also emotional. And so, with a faint voice, he looked back at Cooler once more, and said:

"... Ok, ok. We will-I… I will do whatever you want. But please, spare my home, Cooler…"

Cooler nodded his crowned head and, in a few seconds, caused his massive Supernova to retract, disappearing completely out of sight.

"Mhmhmhmh, great. It's always best when you recieve the approval of the partner. And now, Saiyan… prepare to cry in ecstacy!"

Back from the cracked earth, Gohan has managed to lift himself up, and he slowly walked towards the location where he perceived his father's ki last time. He could almost feel his ki's perturbations and, slowly, he came to the dreaded realization.

He sighed a little, and said to himself:

"Oh daddy… why? Why do you have to push yourself this far?!..."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Goku "gave his consent" to the imposing Frost Demon, Cooler chuckled a little and proceeded to fly downward, reaching the grassy ground.

Still embracing Goku tightly on his smooth body, Cooler looked for a nice place where they would start doing things.

After a few seconds, Cooler chose an abandoned grassy area, cornered by large trees which covered the light of the sun.

Once having set himself, Cooler looked back at Goku straight into his eyes. The latter had no idea what the Demon had in store for him. One thing was for sure: he will never forget such experience, and not in a good way.

"So, I can say we can begin, Saiyan! Say, any last word, my personal sex partner?"

Goku didn't know what to say. He felt so broken both inside and from the outside every word he thought sounded wrong and inappropriate. Any inconvenience and unappealing words, and who knows what Cooler might do to him, or the planet?

After a few seconds, he couldn't make Cooler wait any longer, and simply said:

"I can say to you just one thing… enjoy this as much as you can. That's it!". Goku's eyes were serious, transfixed into Cooler's devilish red eyes.

Cooler laughed triumphantly and said:

"Oh, you bet, Saiyan! First, let's start with a kiss!", and having said these words, he launched himself towards Goku's face, causing their respective lips to make contact with one another.

Goku initially muffled to regain some air, not to mention the fact that it happened so suddenly and quickly. Their lips stayed attached for several seconds. Goku's eye were widened in shock. He couldn't believe the second person he had ever kissed after his wife was Frieza's brother. It felt too surreal to be real, yet it was, and he was powerless. The effects of Cooler's paralysis were still active, as all his limbs felt unresponsive. So, he couldn't even force Cooler to push him back - he couldn't have done it normally either, so it was a one-sided situation.

After a few more seconds where Cooler pressed his lips on Goku's own, he pulled his own head back. Goku gasped for air, and Cooler smiled at him. He was curious to hear what he thought about:

"Ahhh, very intense! What do you think, Saiyan? Was that too hard for you?~"

Goku closed his eyes, inhaled some air, and said:

"It-it's fine. Just, keep going, ok?". He looked downward in disdain, hoping such response was satisfying enough.

Cooler's eyebrow twitched a little, but he still kept his cool.

"Ah, it's not funny like that! I don't wanna the only one who's enjoying the experience. Here, maybe a little lemon will help~"

"What? Oh-Oumphfh!" Goku's head was pushed once again against Cooler's own. Their lips touched once again, only this time, Cooler extended his own thick tongue in order to reach Goku's own. The slimy sensation of Cooler's drool filling Goku's mouth was so horrifying Goku felt the need to throw up at any moment. The worst came went when Cooler managed to catch Goku's tongue and wrapped it with his own. They twisted each other's tongue multiple times, and Cooler alternated such kiss with his licks onto Goku's lips and cheeks.

"Mmmh, *slurp!* oh man, Saiyan! Your skin tastes so sour! Is it because of Super Saiyan, or maybe because you're sweating like a pig?~" Cooler said while his hands trailed towards Goku's naked torso like before.

Goku, trying to wipe out the drool from his face, could only say:" Urgh, I don't know! I never did this bef-aaAAH~! ", when sudden moans cut his words. Cooler caught Goku's small buffed chest with his huge hands. Due to their respective difference in power, and considering that Goku's own ki defense was at his limit (both because of exhaustion and the whole destabilizing situation), Goku's body couldn't pose any resistance towards Cooler's grip.

In fact, as Cooler tried to fondle Goku's pecs like they were breasts, the Saiyans squeaked in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Goku let a few tears running down his cheeks, and Cooler stopped his doing to admire the visage. It made him so happy and even more eager to keep going, seeing how desperate he looked. However, he didn't want to rush things too fast and, considering the fact that he basically won that day; he felt generous enough to give his partner enough time to recover.

Cooler neared his face towards Goku's own, seeing the Saiyans panting with his eyes closed:

"Hey. Is everything alright? Did it hurt? Well, opsie~ Mhmhmh, I forgot about the fact you don't have too much energy left inside that wonderful flesh bag that you have, right?~" said so, while giving a small pinch on Goku's left nipple.

Goku suddenly tilted his head up, like the pinch reawakened him. His face was still smeared with Cooler's drool, which now almost dried up. Surprisingly though, the drool didn't have any foul odor, saving Goku from such discomfort.

"N-no. It's-it's ok… You don't have to stop because of me…". Deep inside, he knew he dug himself a tomb, but he didn't want to make Cooler too much impatient, for obvious reasons.

Cooler, now gently fondly Goku's pecs once more, said to him:

"Well, like you say, partner~" he winked at Goku. In his eyes, looking at a Frieza family's member winking was one of the most awful things he ever saw. "And, by the way, don't worry about finishing things up right then and there. We still have a loooong list of activities to do before I call the day, so take all the time you need. I'm feeling generous today, so don't waste such gift from me!...".

Having said that, Cooler then decided to give Goku another session of tongue kisses, with the chagrin of the latter of course. This time, though, Goku didn't find the whole work as disgusting as before. He decided to make tongue maneuvers himself, taking Cooler by surprise as he saw Goku now searching his own lips and tongue. He enjoyed the initiative and kept on doing so for a good quarter of an hour, with Cooler still fondling Goku's mellow pecs. Because of the excitement caused by the kisses, the Frost Demon stroke the pecs using only his large fingers, pressing harder onto them. Goku seemed to notice that it didn't hurt as much as it did before. He thought that maybe Cooler did get soft about him, but remembering how he could treat him, he had no reason to do so.

So, what might have happened? He didn't know, but no time to waist. Cooler had other plans for him…

"Ahhh. So good! Hope you enjoyed it, Saiyan!"

Goku did find the bravery to smile a little and said:

"Y-yes, sure. Your work is really nice, Cooler… and, I can see you like my body that much!"

"Mph, you don't have to be so condescending with me. Remember that I am in charge here". Goku then rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Cooler chose to sit on the grass. His rear made a loud thump which reverberate throughout the forest, as Cooler bent his knees and placed Goku between his legs, making sure his long, still flaccid penis lined up with Goku's leg midsection. The Saiyan gulped heavenly, fearing the sensation of that thing defiling any of his orifices.

Cooler chuckled a little and then suddenly, launched himself towards Goku's chest and kissed one of his nipples.

This time, a strong jolt of excitement caused Goku to emit a loud yelp of excitement, which probably resonated throughout the whole forest.

Cooler's mouth job continued for several minutes, as he kept tasting Goku's smooth and sweaty body. He changed from one nipple to the other every lick, as Goku was gritting his teeth, in order to contain his own cries of pleasure. If Gohan ever heard such noises, who knows what he might end up thinking about his father from then on?

After multiple licks and kisses on Goku's mellow breasts, Cooler regained some of his breath, just in time to see Goku's face. It looked like a mixture of both pain, desperation and suffocated pleasure. Truly, a piece of work in Cooler's eyes. As for him, he thought about something regarding his defenseless prisoner.

He chuckled a little and then let Goku sit right onto his massive lap. Goku gasped in orror: even though he was still wearing clothes, he could feel the veins of such member pulsating through the fabric of his pants. And it was still resting.

Cooler then caught Goku's face and said with a smile:

"Ohoh, don't worry. Time will come even for the main meal, but first, you will need to gain my trust, much like you gained mine…"

Goku was thinking:

[Pfth, yeah, like anybody would desire such unwieldy thing in your ass! Also, your trust?! If only I had enough energy, I-] "Aargh!". Goku shouted in agony, as Cooler snapped his fingers and suddenly, the ki wires which entangled Goku's limbs wore off, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Goku could slowly feel each one of his limbs slowly regaining their sensitivity, as they have been paralyzed for almost an hour. Goku was shocked to see that Cooler seemingly freed him, though he was still weary on why he did so. He talked about "trust" so maybe, just maybe, let's give him what he wants.

Seeing how Goku didn't do anything suspicious, Cooler then calmly proclaimed:

"Considering how well you served me since the beginning, your limbs are now free to serve me even further. This will be your trust test. First off, though…", he said so, and then he pointed his hand in Goku's legs' direction. Just like before, the hand emitted a light burst of ki which blew apart not only Goku's pants, but his boots as well, leaving him totally naked and barefooted.

Once having done so, while Cooler was admiring the physical spectacle right in front of him, Goku was more worried about the fact that his stiff, solid member was making contact directly with Cooler's own. Compares to Cooler's flaccid penis, Goku's own wasn't far behind, measuring nearly 6" in total, not to mention the fact a few drops of precum were leaking out from the tip. The drops fell onto Cooler's own, which twitched in excitement, causing Goku to stumble forward, falling onto Cooler's chest. Just like before, Goku felt the Frost Demon' smoothness, like a stone levigated by sea water. The sensation actually tipped something in his mind, but before he could further think, Cooler caught his head and looked at him menacingly.

"Hey, what do you think you're touching, big man?!"

Goku was trembling in fear, but tried to keep his cool and said:

"I-I'm sorry. I stumbled onto your massive lap and fell onto your chest, ehehe~". The least Goku could do was to be nice with his unpredictable sexual predator.

Cooler let Goku's head go and said:

"Mmh, ok, you're safe. But, I need you do to another thing before. Turn around and take a look at my feet"

Goku was confused but turned nonetheless. He took a few seconds to look at Cooler's massive triple fingered feet. Just one of them should have been as big as Goku's torso alone, and their massive toes were curving up and down, like they were waiting for something.

Goku turned back to Cooler and asked:

"O-ok, w-what do you want me to do with them?"

Cooler huffed annoyingly:

"Uh, isn't that obvious? Go for them and play with them. Use them however you want. You have this privilege. If you manage to satisfy me enough, you will be granted the possibility to use my own penis. Now, go for it, come on!"

Goku was even more confused. The prospect of "playing" with Cooler's penis for real made him shiver in both fear and disgust. Still, he crawled towards Cooler's massive feet while the latter could admire Goku's sculptured ass cheeks wiggling left and right.

He licked his lips, and gave his own penis a slow fondle.

"Mhmhmhm, wait and see, Saiyan. You will cry like a whore…"

Once positioning himself right in front of Cooler's feet, Goku felt even more uneasy than before. They weren't just big: their toes as well were unnaturally big. Each toe measured at least like a child's arm. Their nails were colored in black and their base was plumpy and soft. When it came to feet, Goku had no idea how or where to start: the few times Chi-Chi asked him to engage in a feet session, he never managed to get a liking on the things. His interests were relatively basics, like a nice pair of breasts and a good vagina, but in this case, he had to pleasure an alien with a foot treatment and had no idea whether what he had in mind would be satisfying or not. Not to mention the fact those massive feet were smelling so awfully, like they didn't get washed for weeks. The musky and sweaty awful odor filled Goku's nostrils and he felt nauseated by it. But, he didn't have any other choice: either he did so, or everything was lost. All for one foot treatment…

Cooler was resting his back on a tree behind him, impatiently waiting for what his partner was going to do. But, deep inside, he seemingly understood the Saiyan had no idea where to start, so he decided to give him a hint.

"Hey there, Saiyan!" he said so while rising one foot from the grass. "Start off by massaging the base and licking every single toe. Think about them like, flesh popsicles. Ehehe~"

Goku simply nodded his head and did just as Cooler said so. He started by taking Cooler's left foot. To his surprise, it was extremely heavy - either that, or his own arms were weaker than usual. Anyways, he caught the foot's base with both hands and started pressing his thumbs on it. To his surprise, the sensation was very soft and comfortable. It didn't seem like he was struggling that much, and he kept doing so not only using his thumbs but also all the other fingers. He kept stroking the interior and exterior of the massive foot.

[Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually doing such thing. And, I'm even liking it! I mean, look at my thing! It's about to explode!]. During his interior frustration, he instinctively pushed the tip of his penis onto Cooler's foot. Goku let out another moan in pleasure, while at the same time, Cooler emitted one of his own.

They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before Cooler said:

"What was that? Did-did you touch my foot with your penis, you filthy Saiyan?"

Goku blushed a little. The embarrassment was unbearable, but he couldn't hide the truth. Either he did so, or he just kept on suffering. He was starting to… like the prospect of "making out" with the likes of Cooler. He knew it was inevitable, but he just wished he could experience such wonderful experience with his lovely wife.

Thank Kami Chi-Chi wasn't there to witness the inglorious spectacle…

Goku, still holding Cooler's foot with his hands, said:

"Y-yes, I did so… I-I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable-"

"What?! You say… are you saying you liked it?~" Cooler's tone because more allusive, almost full of horny vibes.

Goku simply nodded his head, hoping he didn't sentenced the Earth to death.

Cooler kept the silence for seconds, and then finally, he laughed. His shout echoed all around the forest.

"Ohoh, finally! I knew you wouldn't have resisted the charm of a Frost Demon. I have to say, your hand job is quite relaxing and endearing, but… what about you put that chatty mouth to good use?", he said so, while slowly making one of his massive toes almost touch Goku's mouth.

Goku retracted slightly because of shock, but regained his posture and, closing his eyes and slowly lowering his head, he opened his mouth and entangled the whole tip.

For being the first time he ever tasted the feet of an alien creature, never in his life Goku believed it to be such a surreal experience. Unlike the base, the toes were stiffer, yet very flexible, which allowed the owner to occasionally twist them inside Goku's mouth every now and then, causing Goku to gag and forcing him to regain some air so that he didn't throw up. Promptly, though, he came back and sucked the toes, each one of them. Each toe had a different level of stiffness, yet every time, the one where Goku focused more was the middle one. Each time he used the middle toe, he didn't simply licked it, but he kissed it, sucked it up and down and, eventually, he even pushed himself down enough where he could feel the nail touching his esophagus.

Cooler was admiring the scenary where the Saiyan was slowly falling in love with his feet. He chuckled every now and then, and sometimes, jolts of excitement ran up his legs and made him moan in pleasure. Cooler noticed how Goku increased its work rate, as not only he was straight up swallowing his toes down to the bottom, but he was also stroking them, similar to how you do so with…

Cooler laughed triumphantly, stretching his arms and putting them on the back of his head:

"Oh, what a glorious visage. If only I knew how Saiyans could be dealt with, this would have been so much funnier, ehehe~-ough!", Cooler moaned louder this time, as he saw Goku now deepthroating his middle toe while stroking both side toes with his hands. For the last minute, Goku felt like his mind was blurring with pleasure, something he never dreamed he would have felt for somebody like Frieza's brother. For one part, this whole situation disgusted him, but aside from that, what else could he do? There were no other people around him to aid him. His best allies were taken down, his son was crawling towards them, there were no Senzu Beans in sight, and who knows where that damn Vegeta was. He was probably flying throughout space in order to find a way to unlock the "legendary form" himself, but how legendary this form was if he himself was reduced to such endeared sexual slut?

[Ngh! I shouldn't be feeling like this, but the taste of his body is too good! It feels like I need more of it! Geez, what did I put myself into?!]. As Goku was thinking about this, Cooler bent his torso forward and looked at Goku, his eyes transfixed on the inglorious figure who was playing with his massive feet.

He said:

"Very well done, Saiyan. Look at it", he invited Goku to take a look at his own massive lap. The Saiyan instinctively looked at it, and his jaw dropped it was semi-erect, now measuring about 9" or 10" in length, and drops of transparent fluid leaked from its clear tip. It veins were twitching, as Cooler kept talking. "I congratulate you for your excellent service! I think I should keep this foot exercises going on for a little longer, as I'm enjoying them myself, as you can see, mhmhmhmh~. And now, for your fantastic job, here's your first reward. Lay on your back, Saiyan!"

Goku listened carefully to each word Cooler said and, upon the last words, he gulped in fear, but he did so without uttering a word.

Goku let Cooler's feet go and layed on his back, with his belly upward. Goku didn't have the time to ask himself what was coming next when Cooler, now standing straight up, loomed over his partner, rose his right leg and placed it right onto Goku's face. He wasn't rushed or violent like he feared: the Frost Demon just layed it, pressing it slightly onto his face. Goku's mouth was muffled because of the thick and soft mass of flesh blocking it, as Cooler said:

"Here, keep taking care of my dear, while the other takes care of your leaking road!"

Goku had just the moment to muffle something incomprehensible when he felt a warm appendage tapping onto his fully erect member, stroking it slightly up and down.

Goku whined just a little, as the massive foot was pressing on his face, not allowing him to breath properly, and Cooler's right foot was slowly fondling his penis, now covered with his precum. Because of all the fatigue his body built up over the course of the battle, his penis was already highly sensitive, like it's been subjected to repeated strokes over and over again, yet this was only the first one of who knows how many?!

Cooler kept fondling the leaking penis, leaving it between two of his toes when he asked Goku:

"Hey, tell me, Saiyan! It seems you're enjoying my treatment. Your body is much more honest than your own words. Have you something nice to say?... Mh?!" Cooler noticed Goku was bumping his leg with his fists. He desperately needed some air that wasn't Cooler's feet odor, not to mention how heavy his over weight was. In his current form, Cooler would have weighted no less than 500 lbs, and because of its bodily weakness, just the leg felt impossible to budge, despite the fact Goku was still a Super Saiyan.

Cooler rose an eyebrow out of curiosity. He asked:

"What is it? I can't here you~" Cooler took his left foot from Goku's face. He looked green in disgust, as well as in need of fresh air. Goku gasped a few times before he could utter a single word.

"*cough!* Damn it, Cooler! I was suffocating down there! Your leg alone is so heavy to handle… *cough!*"

Cooler's mouth contorted between a smile and a bothered frown.

"Are you saying I shouldn't step on you, Saiyan?!"

Goku cleared his voice, wiping some sweaty smut from his face, while Cooler kept fondling his penis, using his middle toe to practice a frottage. "Think carefully before you answer, if you still have a functioning brain~" Cooler still enjoyed making fun of Goku's situation, his mouth contorted in an enjoyed fashion.

Goku snapped momentarily from his ecstacy and said:

"N-no, I mean… uh, if only you could just tap my face with your foot. Otherwise, I can't properly play with it, right?" Goku attempted a sympathetic smile, while regretting his last choice of words. Just how low was Cooler going to make him go?!.

Cooler then looked at his subdued pray, his right toes still playing with Goku's penis, which was now drenched in precum, ready to erupt at any given moment. He chuckled a little and said:

"Ohohoh, you want some more, but you are weak to handle the weight, right?"

Goku annoyingly nodded his head, while clenching his teeth to contain his enjoyment growls. "Oh well, I can't say I'm not satisfied by your company~ I'll just slighty float upward, just for you. But, make sure you don't lose your touch! I still have a few other games for you~" Cooler said so, and he slightly hovered a few inches in midair, just enough to still let Goku take care of his foot, while Cooler kept caressing his now desperate penis.

Goku sighted and, keeping his cool as focused as possible, he kept worshipping the alien's foot.

Meanwhile, Gohan was slowly walking towards his father's location. Having sensed so many perturbations of both his and Cooler's ki, he sort of understood the whole situation. He was sobbing, tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe his father fell so lowly, just for the sake of the Earth. He knew Cooler was mighty: none of them would have been strong enough to take him down, but this "tactic" was less than a plan and more like a submission declaration.

"Gh!... Daddy, w-whatever you're doing with that monster-*bleargh!*" he coughed some blood, while gripping his damaged ribs. "Just… don't give up… *sniff!*"

"Whohoho, you're liking my middle toe, aren't you? Does it feel like a penis, doesn't it?~" said Cooler while pushing his left middle toe right downward Goku's throat. All the fondling, licks and massages Goku gave weren't enough for Cooler, as he proceeded to deepthroat him with his big middle toe. Cooler wiggled it inside Goku's throat, causing him to gag loudly. It didn't help the fact Cooler used the other two side toes to clench Goku's cheeks, preventing any form of escape - not that he worried about it, at all. Up and down he moved his middle toe, mimicking just about what it felt like to swallow a penis, something Goku never thought he'd ever do, at least not during those circumstances.

While Cooler was now stroking Goku's sensitive penis, which was almost on the breaking point of ejaculation, Goku thought about why he wasn't fighting back at all, and why he was enjoying such treatment this much. He couldn't hide his own moans of pleasure anymore, as for every "thrust" Cooler's middle toe gave to his throat, he emitted suffocated sounds of pleasure, and the smoothness of those toes didn't help either, as their sensation was indescribable once his tongue touched it.

Goku asked himself if either Cooler did manage to break him down, making him his obedient slave, or if he was starting to enjoy this sexual assault? Was he, or just a byproduct of the Super Saiyan? Could it be the transformation was fueling his inner sexual instincts, even when dealing with such terrible situation?

He didn't have enough time to further ask himself as, suddenly, a sharp jolt of excitement made his legs stiffening, his own toes outstretched and his hips moving upwards on their.

Cooler noticed such reaction and proceeded to accelerate his toes-job, clutching not only Goku's penis, but also his balls as well. Still having Cooler's toes in his throat, Goku muffled an excited scream, along a sharp sensation of pain.

"Ohoh, are you going to cum from my foot playing with your penis, Saiyan? Uh, I never believe this day would have come - ehehe, get it? - where a member of the Cold family jerked off a Saiyan's junk with his foot! Eheh, enjoy every second of your ejaculation, Saiyan, because here's the big stroke!~"

Cooler slowly moved his left middle toe out of Goku's soar throat. He coughed a sloppy stream of saliva from it while taking deep breaths, and Cooler proceeded to further stroke Goku's erupting penis using both his middle toes, one of which was drenched with Goku's saliva.

Goku watched in horror as his penis was stoked so harshly, and after a few more torturous seconds, Goku closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He was about to come:

"Ngh! N-no. Please, slower, slower! Sl-aaaAAAAURHGH!" Goku screamed in both ecstasy and agony, as his sensitive penis shot a thick burst of semen, followed by a few more of them. Each shot caused a needling pain on his urethra, and Cooler didn't stop either. He still kept his penis trapped between his toes, pushing them up and down a few other times, not caring at all whether his partner was enjoying it or not. He saw as the semen flew upward, some of which drops smeared his shin and the others fell onto his toes.

Goku shot many other times before his penis stopped moving at all. It slightly bent downward and Goku gasped repeatedly, his heart beating faster than ever before. For just one moment, he feared Cooler would have ripped his penis from its spot: fortunately, he didn't, but at this point, he didn't know what was better for him anymore.

He still had the musky and foul sweat of Cooler's foot drenching his face, his throat now sore for the pain of his first ever "blowjob" and his own penis begging for mercy. He could barely even move a single limb, as he was still gasping for air.

Meanwhile, Cooler was blushing a little by looking at his feet covered in such massive amounts of Saiyan semen. On normal circumstances, anybody of his own race would have been revolted by such dirty spectacle, but not him. He was absolutely jubilant for the last set of action he and this Super Saiyan performed together. His own heart was beating up fast as well, but he hungered for more. What they just performed was just child's play compared to what was going to come.

Cooler, still floating a few inches from Goku's body, had the idea of making his drenched toes slithering onto the Saiyan's sculptured physique. Goku's body was crossed by cold shivers, as the wet toes started crawling from his lower abs all the way up to his erect nipples, ending their trail near Goku's face. If Cooler's feet smelled awfully at first, now their actual condition made them revolting to say the least.

Cooler loomed over Goku's defenseless body. He couldn't stop admiring its toned curves even after all this time, and said:

"Before we proceed, Saiyan, clean them. I'm sure you're hungry now~"

Goku reopened his eyes, while his nostrils contorted in disgust because of the revolting spectacle right in front if face. He only muttered:

"... *inhale* F-fine… I'll do it… uh, I don't have other choices, don't I?... ". He slowly rose his hands and held Cooler's drenched feet with disgust. He'd have to clean them from his own semen.

"Huhuhuh, not that you don't. Take all the time you need, Saiyan. I have a special gift for you next~"

Cooler was now floating right on top of Goku, his bulky arms crossed, his own massive penis fully erect, now measuring at least 10", and his dirty feet were being cleaned up by the legendary Super Saiyan. How could this perfect day be ruined for the last son of the Cold family?

….

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to tell how much time it was needed to "clean" every inch of Cooler's musky feet, but Goku kept doing so, without wanting to cross his eyes with the Demon's own, not even by mistake. He was already ashamed that he did just cum from Cooler playing with his penis using his feet, and now he had to remove his own dirt himself.

Meanwhile, Cooler was patiently waiting for the cleaning to compute, enjoying every second of that inglorious service as Goku's tiny tongue covered every side of his feet again and again. When he first arrived on Earth, he would have never imagined he'd submitted the Super Saiyan. The great legend was real indeed, but he, Cooler, the renegaded son of Cold, managing to bend him into submission such powerful warrior filled his heart with so much satisfaction, it looked like a dream coming to reality.

However, deep inside, he wasn't a fool and, unlike his little brother, he never lost himself in his own hubris. His careful attitude still didn't abandon him and even from his current position, he never let his guard down. He was familiar with how sneaky and boastful Saiyans could be but, in this case, he felt like he could easen his approach. Dominating this Saiyan felt easy - too easy, in his mind.

But, enough rumblings. He couldn't wait to get another taste of the Saiyan.

As Goku swallowed the last musky drop of semen, finally, he gulped it down, his face twitching in disgust. He tasted a few breaths of fresh air, as the foul odor was still impregnated in his nostrils. Above from his current position, Cooler landed on the floor, his massive feet layed between Goku's arms and his stiff member twitching while drops of semen leaked down from the tip. A few of them fell right on Goku's chest, which was already wet because of his own semen being plastered all across his whole torso. Cooler, looking triumphantly satisfied, said to him:

"Good job, Saiyan! I almost feel proud of your obedience. You are not even trying to fight back… is it because you gave up, or… because you are liking it?~" Cooler said so while giving a brief fondle on his own penis.

Goku gritted his teeth, while taking deep breaths so that he could regain some of his strength:

"*anf!**anf!* You know, Cooler? *anf!* I cannot explain it myself. I don't know if I'm actually enjoying any of these games… but, I still trust you and your words… I never give up, s-so… *anf!*"

"So?~" Cooler asked, bending forward to watch Goku closer.

"L-let's keep up with your sick sexual assault… but spare the Earth. Remember, you promised me!" Goku's eyes were piercing and angry, not wanting to completely fell on Cooler's seductive maneuvers.

Cooler retracted himself and then, he slowly lowered down, to the point where he was sitting on his knees right on top of Goku's penis. It was so close of touching it with his own spheres, when Cooler bent himself forward, putting his massive hands near the sides of Goku's head. The Saiyans gulped in fear, as he could feel Cooler's breath from up close. The Frost Demon smiled and licked his lips:

"As I explained to you, Saiyan, because of the fact my father's empire is dead, I have no purpose, anymore. I just wished to give myself one last gift before retiring once and for all. So, don't worry. I will not destroy your pesky planet~". Cooler then lowered his head and gave another french kiss to Goku. Their tongues intertwined once again, and they exchanged a series of licks and rapid kisses with one another.

"Mmh, I honestly couldn't have asked for a better partner for my last fuck~", said Cooler, pushing himself back and giving Goku the opportunity to regain some air. "Anyways, let's keep up. I bet you will like the next treatment!~"

As Cooler proclaimed so, he slowly neared Goku's thick neck and gave a few long and passionate kisses, along with a few more licks. Because of the fact they both started making out more than an hour ago, Goku's sweat pretty much completely dried out, and now his skin had a salty and acrid taste. By Cooler's perspective, it was such a welcoming blessing, as he could get a further taste of Goku's whole torso. His licks became more intense and prolonged. After having pretty much drenched Goku's neck with his own drool even further, he came back to his wondrous chest. His nipples were fully erect and Cooler didn't think twice before assaulting them, using his lips to envelope the left one first, not just the nipple, but almost the whole breast too. Goku didn't contain his umpteenth moan of pleasure, and in the mixture of all the kisses and licks, he felt something solid and rough grinding his sensitive penis: to his horror, he saw as it was grinding with Cooler's own thick penis, slowly moving up and down. He also saw that his own member not only was starting to harden once again but he was still covered with his semen from more than ten minutes ago. It almost dried up as well, but it didn't seem to matter for Cooler who was still slurping at Goku's mellow breasts, like a baby attached to the mother's tit.

That last visage gave Goku both a cringing shiver and a slight smirk of hilarity. The real reason why Cooler was still working on his breasts was because they were still covered in semen and was willing to get a taste of such. By the way he was working on them, it was pretty obvious how much he enjoyed them.

After more than ten minutes of such, Cooler moved ever lower, getting a good taste of Goku's abs, crossing each one of them with repeated licks when, at some point, he finally reached for what he was aiming too.

At last, Cooler had it right in front of him. Goku's penis was fully erect once again, its tip twitching and its veins pulsating. Seeing the opportunity, Cooler decided to perform a further action. He brought out his tail: a long, thick purple tail with a white tip. He never used since the beginning and kinda regreted he didn't use it until now. He used the tail to slightly lift Goku's upper body, making him nearly sitting. The thick tail tightly clinged around his upper torso and let the tip rest between Goku's breasts.

The Saiyan looked in fear at this last series of moves, making sure not to make any alarming moves. The tip was slowly slithering up and down, as it gently tapped Goku's lips a few times. Goku blew on it like to sway it away, and Cooler gave a look at him, giggling in a creepy way.

Goku then frowned, his eyes still angry-looking:

"Ugh, let me guess, Cooler. You want me to suck on your tail too?!"

Cooler noticed his behavior becoming slightly more steady, like he was challenging me. He presumed it was all due to the burning sensations caused by their making session. So, he answered:

"Oh, is this Saiyan becoming smarter as he's getting violated? Sure, go on! It's all yours. As for me…", Cooler then turned back to look at his penis, still covered in dry semen. He licked his lips a couple of times before saying: "I will give you the killing excitement you deserve!"

Without wasting any more time, Cooler swallowed Goku's stiff penis in one swift bite. The sudden movement caused Cooler's tail to wiggle in excitement, as it trailed right inside Goku's mouth which muffled a grunted moaning scream. Because of the fact his dried semen was no very cold and Cooler's mouth was highly wet and warm. The temperature contrast caused both partners to shiver in ecstacy in unison. Cooler's tail extended so much inside Goku's throat he gurgled in desperation for air, while Goku's hips reacted on their own, as he pushed his own penis further inside Cooler's own throat, causing him to gurgle as well.

In the meantime, Goku's legs extended and his feet rested on something hard and slimey. He only had the time to regain some air by spitting out the pointy tail when he discovered what he just touched. His feet just layed on nothing other than Cooler's erect penis. His lefr toes were clenching the magent pink glance, while the right foot stroke the rest of the member.

Goku retracted his feet in disgust, but he was too weak to make other movements. His arms were meak and flaccid and felt another needling pain on the legs he just moved. He then checked on Cooler who still didn't move from his last spot. Goku was growing worried as the seconds passed. And then, Cooler rose his sight and looked straight at Goku: his eyes were nervously twitching, like he wasn't feeling happy. Not one bit.

Goku then felt the tail gripping his torso more tightly as he gasped for air. The tip then moved menacingly, pointing at his mouth once again. Cooler then, licked his lips from the few semen he tasted and said, his voice gloomy and mechanical:

"You… You ae enjoying the whole treatment, aren't you, Saiyan?!"

Goku gulped as he was getting prepared for when the tip penetrated his mouth once again. "I swallowed your filthy cock once, and you pushed your hips forward, making me gurgle, and then, if that wasn't enough…", he then grabbed both Goku's ankles, bringing his feet closer to his own long penis. "... You rested your dirty feet on my lap?!... Mh mh mh~ Bad move, Saiyan!" Cooler said, moving his index in "no".

Goku was worried for what was about to come, but to his surprise, Cooler extended his longe tongue and then, gave a quick lick on his penis. Goku's body twitched all together, making him moaning in pleasure: right at that specific moment, Cooler put the tip of his tail right back into his mouth, slowly moving it in and out. Goku muffled more moaning sounds and Cooler brought Goku's feet right onto his still lap, making them stroking it with slow and gentle movements. Cooler then said:

"... That's a really good sign, Saiyan! This means I can go all out, knowing you will enjoy every single instance of this violation!"

With Goku's mouth being defiled by the pointed tail like it was a penis, and his feet used to stroke his solid meat road, Cooler then brought his mouth once again onto Goku's twitching penis, swallowing it entirely and bobbing up and down, again and again. Against any expectations, the taste of the Super Saiyan's stiff lap was even more inviting than the rest of the body he previously tasted himself. Cooler was impressed hoe much solid it felt once his tongue enveloped it and licked it all around, both up and down and encircling its tip, making drops of new precum to squirt out, smearing his dark purple cheeks.

Cooler smiled like never before as he regained his glorious blowjob with much more vigor. His soft lips sucked the stiff mest road like powerful suction cups, making loud sounds every time he released the penis. Each time he did so, he took a look at Goku, to see whether he was liking it or not. To his surprise, Goku looked actually endeared in the whole process.

While his mouth was quickly penetrated by his pointy tail, he noticed his eyes were rolling up, like he was burning in ecstacy. He was gagging a great deal of drool from his muffled mouth, and his gurgling moans filled the quite environment around them. In the meantime, Cooler didn't even need to push too hard himself with his hands onto his lap, as Goku's own legs seemed to move on their own, folding the solid surface of Cooler's penis. As he used every part of his feet to massage the huge meat road, sometimes even placing all his toes on the glance, twisting it around and releasing it some times, which was something that caused Cooler to shiver in pleasure.

Cooler was astounded by this whole show of ecstatic initiative. If that wasn't enough, Goku rose his arms and, using his left one, took off the tail out of his mouth and with the other, caressed Cooler's cheek. His eyes were still furious, yet his behavior seemed unnaturally quite and secure. He said:

"I congratulate you, Cooler. You managed to make me want to finish this whole sexual session! Now, why don't you keep sucking on my lap? I thought you were enjoying it! Nghhaaaah!", with a rapid thrust of his hips, Goku pierced Cooler's open mouth, and made him suck it over and over. His own spheres made loud smacks by hitting his chin, and Cooler was both amazed and confused.

Just one minute ago, Goku seemed defenseless and at the mercy of his violation. It felt like he regained a good deal of energies all of a sudden.

Normally, being the dominant predator that he was, Cooler would make this unexpected initiative stop in order to regain control, and was about to do so. But before he could, considering the fact that he was still sucking hard the Super Saiyan's solid penis, Goku whispered:

"Don't worry about being in control this time, Cooler- Ngh! Wow, I have to admit. It's really funny fondling your penis using my feet!", Goku's foot work intensified both in speed and moves, with him using new maneuvers to strain the big thing. "Now, allow me to finish the job! I can feel a small spark of energy deep inside. And, since you wanted me so much bad, I'll give you the worst of me!". With these words, Goku proceeded and grabbed Cooler's crown-like horns. He then started pushing his hips harder and harder, literally face-fucking the now bewildered Frost Demon.

Speaking of which, he was anything but ecstatic from the whole treatment, but he still couldn't understand how the Saiyan regained so much energy seemingly out of nowhere. The thruth is, though, it all started from Goku.

Back when Goku felt first-hand Cooler's own blowjob, their respective ki signatures enlightened just for a brief second, and Goku's senses percieved a noticeable variation. When it came to his own energy, it was still low, but not as low as before: it was slightly more focused and sharp, despite being so weak. What was becoming weaker however, was Cooler's own ki source. Ever since they started making out, Goku could sense Cooler's immense ki, much larger than his own, but right now, it was different. It felt less stable, softer and not as unflinching as it was back when he was trying to break through his defense with his punches.

So maybe, if he managed to keep on going with this sexual assault, he may weaken even more than that. In his mind, the whole idea was absurd (for obvious reason) but, after everything he just did, there was no coming back from that…

[I can feel Iike his energy has softened compared to before… Mh, ah! I can sense Gohan's energy approaching. Ngh, I wish I could end all this madness before he sees me and-huh?! What is this other ki I'm sensing? It feels like…]. During all these rumblings, Goku briefly tilted his head up, like he was stretching for the enjoyment. It wasn't only just that, mind you, but also because he could clearly feel a recognizable ki coming towards the Eart. But, who could be? Well, one thing was for sure: Goku had the vague idea who that ki belonged to…

Back at the face-fuck session, Goku slammed his hips harder on Cooler's face, and sloppy sounds were made by his gurgling mouth. He could feel himself coming close to climax. And then, he gripped the horns as hard as possible and pushed his hips deep further, stopping at the last second:

"Here it is, Cooler! Have a taste of Saiyan semen!" [Gah, geez! I hope Gohan didn't hear me~]. Goku grinned in embarrassment and, after shouting out loud, a thick burst of semen filled Cooler's mouth. Loads of liquid ended up gushed out not only from his mouth but from his nostrils. Goku pushed in a few other times once again before pulling his penis out of Cooler's mouth all at once and removing his feet from his penis. Cooler stumbled back a little and fell on his rear, caughing out drops of semen while swallowing the rest of it. His eyes were leaking some tears as he wiped both his nose and lips from the excessive semen.

He was beyond bewildered. How could this have happened to him, Cooler?! He thought he had the upper hand against the legendary Super Saiyan, and then this, this just happened! It's not like he didn't enjoy the forced blowjob - otherwise he wouldn't have swallowed all that Saiyan semen - but still, the whole set of action left him speechless.

He was about to go back towards Goku, but to his own surprise this time, Goku went for him, resting his sweaty body onto his own massively bulky one. His fleshy limbs layed on Cooler's smooth body, as Goku looked right into Cooler's own eyes. His sight was relaxed, composed and secure, completely different from just s few minutes ago. Cooler, now gulped himself, his heart beating up very fast.

Goku smirked and gave another kiss to Cooler, gently smacking his lips and looking him back:

"Say, how was it, Cooler? You seemed having enjoyed the treatment~"

Cooler twitched his mouth in disgust and said:

"D-don't talk back like that, Saiyan! Those are my words, and you shouldn't-"

"Take the initiative? This game has gone for too long for me. Now, I'm going to end it, and then, you will leave the planet. Am I right?~" His smirk still staying on as his eyes didn't abandon Cooler's own.

[W-who does this Saiyan think he is?! He may havr caught me off guard this time, but now I will-ah?!]. As Cooler was rumbling with himself, Goku had layed his right hand onto Cooler's glance, while trapping its base with both his feet. Right now, it didn't care what he would have had to do to end this absurd battle: now that he could feel his energies rising once again, he better made good use of them before he dumped once again. Also, he hoped his predictions worked this time around, or else everything would have been in vain…

He then slowly rubbed his hand from the tip to the bottom of the penis, while lubrificating the whole thing with the precum. The smeared drops made the huge penis glinting, and having softened it enough, Goku increased his handjob, while caressing the base by moving his feet forward and backward.

Cooler gritted his teeth and drops of saliva leaked from his mouth. He was enjoying thw treatment beyond his initial expectations. He was about to utter a few more words, when Goku interrupted him, saying:

"How does it feel, Cooler?!" Cooler rose his eyebrows while moaning in pleasure when Goku clenched his glance with his whole hand. "To not be the one in control? When somebody else is taking care of your body? Well, think about it!"

Goku then moved out from Cooler's body and sat on his knees right in front of the erect penis.

"Oh well, now it seems ready. *inhale* Here goes nothing!" Goku comically inhaled as much air as possible when he slowly enveloped the long penis first with his lips and then with his mouth.

Cooler emitted more moans of pleasure, while his feet wiggled in ecstacy. He then said:

"Gghh! I-it's not that bad actually, Saiyan… oror should I say, Son Goku?". That was the first time he pronounced the Saiyan's name. Goku noticed the gesture and have a small wink before he pushed himself down into the penis, swallowing almost half of it.

To his surprise, unlike his feet, Cooler's big penis wasn't smelly or had any peculiar odor. It was pretty much neutral, overall. At least, Goku thanked the heavens he didn't have to deal with any more foul odors: he himself could boast the more inviting odor of them all. He would need at least ten baths after he dealt with Cooler - assuming he made it out alive.

He then bobbed his head up and down, getting a taste (or rather lack of) of Cooler's penis. Its consistency was solid and almost unbendible, like he was swallowing a solis piece of iron. He occasionally gave a few licks on the tip and used his hands to gather drops of precum and use it as lube to soften the penis regularly. Cooler, meanwhile, was enjoying the whole blowjob too much for doing anything about. He let out moans after moans without any restrain or shame. By hearing him moaning so loud, Goku begged Gohan didn't hear him either.

[Agh, it's becoming more embarrassing as it keeps going… ugh, I guess I have no other choice. I have to finish it!]

Suddenly, Goku removed his mouth, caughing a few drops of saliva and precum, spitting them aside. He already had to eat his own semen and didn't need to swallow Cooler's own as well. Cooler was surprised by Goku's sudden stop, but he quickly had to think once again once he saw what Goku was about to do.

Goku, his eyes now closed while he was blushing profusely, moved himself right on top of Cooler's lowered body. He then bent his legs and positioned his rear right on top of Cooler's straight, wet member. Goku put his fingers, wet from all the semen he had lefr, inside his own butthole, smearing it both in and out, gritting his teeth because of its dryness. In all his life, he never practiced any sort of anal penetration, and now, he was going to. He still wasn't sure whether he actually enjoyed doing everything he was about to, or if he was doing so for the sake of his dear ones. Surely, his Saiyan instincts were kicking in, fueling his heart with a kind of passion he never experimented, not even back on Namek - especially back on Namek, where everything that fueled him back then was pure rage and sorrow for Krillin's loss.

Thinking about this, Goku sighed and slowly approached Cooler's penis, making its dripping tip touch his virgin butthole.

Cooler didn't move his eyes for once, witnessing the glorious sight happening before him. At last, soon enough, it would happen: he will experiment how it felt to take the virginity out of a Saiyan's butthole. His heart beat raced faster and faster, he dug his fingers into the wet dirt below him, waiting for what was going to happen.

Goku inhaled as much air as possible, his eyes still close, and as his anus dipped onto Cooler's glance, he looked straight straight at him, and said:

"Remember, Cooler… EmjEnjoy while you can!... *inhale*", and with one swift thrust, he welcomed Cooler's whole penis inside his anus, slamming his ass cheeks onto the Demon's hips in one move.

Cooler let out a loud moan of enjoyment, his back arching up for the jubilant emotions his solid lap made him experience. On the other side, Goku tried his best to suffocate the indescribable pain his virgin anus was feeling. Its soft corners had to outstretch all at once, and he kinda regreted such foolish tactic. He even saw something red coming out of Cooler's penis, but he soon realized it was his own blood, coming out because of his outstretched intimate orifice.

A few tears ran down his cheeks, not just because of the pain, but for a multitude of reasons, even personal ones. But, he didn't want to worry about them just now. He still had few energies left so he better make good use of them properly before it was too late. It's already a miracle his body didn't revert back to his base form: it was probably the adrenaline circling inside his body which kept him going.

"Nghhhrh! H-here it is, Cooler. H-here's the main course~... Nnnghaaaah!". Screaming both in pain and anger, he started moving up and down, making the tip of Cooler's meat road hit his own inner belly repeatedly. To his shock, the repeated stimulation was making him sick, so he chose not to push himself that deep and decided to reduce the inner pain, he sat on his knees, still having the penis inside him, and made lighter yet equally effective movements. He was sort of hopping on his knees, bringing his body up and down repeatedly, as he saw Cooler grinning in pleasure, to the point where his own hips started moving instinctively. This added stimulation made Goku loudly moaning with pleasure.

As the long penis kept rubbing his inner virgin walls, Goku noticed how, as the thrusts kept going on and on, the pain was diminishing. Sure, it was still sharp, but he felt like he could push himself much easier than before. The repeated thrusts also made its inside warmer and warmer because of friction, and this caused Goku to fondle one of his breasts and stroking his still erect penis with the other. His eyes were rolling up and his mouth was mellow, his teeth no longer gritting. He pinched himself on the nipple, and stroked his own glance, smearing his hand with precum. His own penis was painfully pulsating, but the more he stroke it, the less it hurt, so he kept on going, until Cooler grabbed both Goku's kneeled legs and pushed his hips lower, smacking his ass cheeks against his.

Goku groaned in pain, while Cooler's eyes were wide open. He was on the verge of breaking down with passion:

"Yes! Yes! YES! Saiyan - no, Goku! - you are the most marvelous partner I've ever had. Now, recieve my royal semen so that I can assert my dominance! Ahahahah!~"

Goku could feel Cooler's penis hardly twitching inside his belly. He felt like he was going to go all out. But then, he stopped his ass ride entirely. He stood completely still, still having Cooler's penis twitching in his inner belly. Cooler was confused and shocked by this last scene. What was going on?!

"H-hey, Saiyan! Who told you you could rest?!"

Goku had his head lowered because of tiredness. His ass ride made his head spinning in dizziness. He then rose his face, and smirked at Cooler, and malicious eyes piercing through his own:

"... Mhmhmh, listen, Cooler… "

Cooler was taken aback by this last choice of words but, before he could argue further, Goku lifted himself up and removed Cooler's stiff penis from his own butthole. The penis was covered in a mixture of precum and blood traces, while Goku's butthole was leaking drops of blood which stained the back of his legs and its not anymore soft sides were expanding and contracting due to an unwilling reflex.

Goku sat down on his knees once agains, this time though resting right in front of Cooler's bent legs. He then took both legs and rose them up, while Cooler's back was still laying down.

"... N-no!... Y-you wouldn't dare!-" Cooler was about to finish his sentence, when all of a sudden, Goku's ki rose exponentially. His body was now covered in a flashing golden aura once again. His face was fearless and his smirk still present. He simply said:

"... Since when you were the one in control?! NGHAAAAAARGH!" Goku then roared in anger and, with one solid thrust, he penetrated Cooler's own butthole. The Super Saiyan slammed his hips onto th Frost Demon's ass cheeks, each impact making an echoing sound.

Cooler wasn't expecting anything like this, and so he screamed in pain, for the first time since he came down to Earth.

"Ghaaargh! W-what is happening?! Why am I feeling so-gaaAAAAH~!" Cooler yelped in ecstacy once Goku took a hold onto his erect lap and started harshly stroking it. Goku noticed how he was able to make its foreskin move up and down, like it softened all of a sudden. He smirked once again:

"Y-Yeah. Just as I thought… Mph, you know? You are really not that much different from your brother - Cooler!" said Goku, while giving a mighty thrust onto Cooler's softened butthole. Cooler yelped once again in pain, all while he was becoming more frustrated and aggravated because of those last words. He roared, enraged like never before and attempted to smack Goku with a punch:

"GRAAAARGH! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THIS?! You are my slave! I! Am! The one! In! CONTROL!"

Cooler lifted himself just enough to punch Goku right in the face. The attack connected, and Goku just took the fist. The impact was mighty, but the Saiyan took it like no problem. He barely felt the punch he just recieved, leaving Cooler shocked and slightly terrified.

Goku spit some blood and smile again, keeping his thrusting going once again:

"Oh, come on, Cooler! Weren't you the one who wished to make it out with the Super Saiyan?! Keep enjoying it while you can! Eheheh!". Goku then left Cooler's penis go, and pushed himself higher, making Cooler bending further back, his own ass now pointing upward.

Goku then thrusted his reinvigorated penis into the orifice once again, which caused Cooler to moan in pleasure, while he was still enraged. Goku then said:

"You are wondering why you're losing right now, am I right?!"

Goku looked at Cooler's face: his mouth was contorted in pain and anger, and his eyes were shut. Goku then explained to him that, over the course of this battle, he could notice how Cooler's own energy was diminishing the more he applied his moves. Goku, meanwhile, was concentrating on how to keep his low energies stored and planned on unleashing them all at once when the right time came to him. He did so only when he was assured Cooler lowered his own guard down, just enough for Goku to catch him off guard.

"Ngh! B-but my ultimate form is stronger than even my brother-aurgh!~" Cooler screamed as Goku gave a slap onto his rigid penis.

"Yes, it's true, but that's where your differences with your end. All because of one word: arrogance!"

Goku then quickly retracted his penis, causing Cooler to welp in pain and pleasure. The Saiyan then lifted him on his side and left his massive body slamming on the ground, flat on his belly. Cooler's head got dizzy because of that last move, and noticed that Goku was about to penetrate him from behind. He was trembling in fear and anger - more like the first than the latter.

Goku, while thrusting back once again, his golden aura brighter than ever, he kept explaining to his adversary:

"Your own form is admirable, Cooler! I really mean it. However, your energy is sipping fast. Sooner or later, you won't be able to keep it active any longer, and you will revert back to your previous form. Which, by the way, I could easely wipe out if I really wanted to, eheh!"

Goku kept slamming his hips onto Cooler's ass cheeks: even though his own penis couldn't hit the bottom of Cooler's butthole, his powerful thrust made him stimulate all the soft inner walls, pleasing Cooler nonetheless. "But, I actually had something better in mind!"

Cooler tried to look back, but his body, trembling in pleasure, kept him anchored on the muddy floor.

"Instead of you coming inside of me, I will do so inside of you!"

Upon hearing those words, Cooler began to cold sweat. That was the last thing he wanted for him to happen. The thought of living on for the rest of his life with such humiliation was unbearable, even for him.

"... n-no.. Ngraah!~ Please, n-no! Anything but that, noooOOAARGH!"

Cooler's last desperate merciful scream was followed by a whole stream of semen filling his butthole to the brink. Goku's penis reached its climax, as he discharged all his built-up stress right inside that massive orifice.

At the same time, Cooler screamed in agony once his own penis ejaculated. Contrary to Goku's, Cooler's semen was much thicker, and also transparent, like hot glue. His penis shot many more times before it finally stopped. Once having unloaded all the fluids, he felt an excruciating pain on his member.

Cooler himself let out a scream of desperation and sorrow. It wasn't like he was hurt physically - more like, he just lost a piece of himself. And this Saiyan, this Goku, just did. He did it. He won.

Looking at that pathetic scene, Goku pulled his penis out of his butthole, leaving Cooler resting on the floor, still screaming and beating the ground with his fists.

Despite still being in his transformed form, Goku felt like it was over. They both gave everything they had - he, in particular, did way too much of what he initially thought about, and couldn't feel himself exactly proud, in the traditional sense.

He lowered his head and slowly, he powered down, reverting back to his base form. His hair turned black once again, and he could feel his muscles like splattered butter. Pain and bruises everywhere, he could even feel where Cooler bit harder with his lips on his body.

On the other side, Cooler was still screaming in pain and, sure enough, his body was mutating. Slowly, his horns retracted, his muscles shrinked and his head turned perfectly spherical. Cooler had reverted back to his own final form, still lying on the floor, slamming his fists in the ground, creating small craters.

Goku, still completely naked, walked right in front of him, and said:

"Uff! Well, I guess you must be satisfied at this point. Now, since you had a bargain to fulfill, leave this planet forever and never come back!"

Cooler slowly rose his head, then he lifted himself up and looked at Goku's face. While Goku's was stern yet serene, to Goku's surprise, Cooler was desperately sad. A few tears ran down his cheeks and he was gritting and grinding his teeth left and right. Cooler, though he felt his legs cracked and weak, walked towards Goku and pointed his finger to his chest.

"You… You… You! These were not the agreements we established! It was cleared that I was the one who should have dominated the situation, and you disrespect the agreements. Now, I will destroy the planet, all because of your-"

"Mph! Try it!" Goku said, still not having any intention to transform. "But, it doesn't change the fact you lost to me. And what are you gonna do after this? Well, I'll tell you…" Goku took Cooler's hands and then quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan. He then clenched his fist, crushing Cooler's hand, making him yield in agony. "You will live with the thought of a Saiyan taking your virginity and winning over it, forever. And no planet devastation will never, ever erase this fact! Understand?"

Goku then reverted back to his base form, and passed by Cooler, walking towards his son's location.

"Now, Cooler, get the hell out! We are done here!"

As Goku weakly walked pass the bushes of the grassy area, Cooler was left alone. His eyes widened in desperation, his left hand broken and his butthole hurting tremendously. Despite wanting to negate it to himself… the Saiyan, Goku, was right. There was nothing left for him. His family was annihilated. His father's empire was destined to rot. And his last lascivious desire was taken away from - oh no, quite the opposite: now HE has been broken. Physically, not that much, but still there was nothing else he could do. In his current state, he was impotent towards the might of a Super Saiyan and, even his superior form proved ineffective, because the longer he used it, the more energy he would consume, bringing him back at point zero. Also, Saiyans had the supernatural gift of becoming increasingly more powerful the more injured they were: therefore, the next time they would engage, the Saiyan would have become much stronger than the last, and even then, he migth even surpass his imperfect superior form.

But the worst part of it was that, beyond his most improbable expectations, the Saiyan didn't kill him. He just, let him live. He spared his life. But now, after all of this, what was left of that life? Nothing else, other than the fact that a Saiyan violated him and took his virginity instead of him, like he wished to. And during those awful last minutes, where he was at Goku's mercy, he understood how he felt when that same thing happened to him.

After many more minutes of silent pondering, Cooler slowly flew up in the air and made his way across the atmosphere in seconds. Everything he needed at that point was a place where he could rest and meditate on his choices. But, suddenly, he heard a echoing air boom out of nowhere. Cooler thought that maybe that Saiyan came back for him. From afar, Cooler saw a small figure approaching him. In the blink of an eye, the figure stopped right in midair, blocking his way.

The mysterious figure was shot, his golden air straight upward, wearing a military uniform and his manevolent eyes squaring the bewildered Frost Demon…

Gohan was still dragging himself throughout the forest. He himself couldn't believe how he could still keep walking despite his injuries. He was walking nearby a clear water surface - a small natural lake in the middle of the woods - when a familiar voice called him out.

"Gohaaaan! Here! Daddy's here!"

Gohan turned his head and, from the other side of the lake, he could see his father, still alive and well, but not wearing anything except a small bush covering his genitals. The kid hasn't been so much happy since a couple of hours ago, and he greeted his dad, waving one of his hands.

"D-daddy! D-DADDYYYY!" You're safe-ugh!" stumbled forward, falling flat on his face.

Goku looked at his son in horror.

"Gohan?! H-hold on, son! Daddy's coming!". He threw the small bush away and swam all across the lake, taking advantage of the water, so that he could give himself a proper wash. He desperately needed it to clean himself from all his dried sweat and foul odor. He only wished the water could wash his sins away just as easily…

Coming out of the water, he caught another bush and covered his genitals. He flew right at his son, to check whether he was ok. Right now, everything Goku cared about was his own lovely son, nothing else. And besides, somebody else would have taken care of Cooler - just not him. Not even his Saiyan instincts would have pushed him to do such a thing. After what he just did, he didn't feel worth taking the life of somebody with whom he did such awful practices. It wasn't neither love, nor it was passion. Only sex. Primal, unadulterated, morale less sex…

Back on the upper atmosphere, the price of Saiyans, Vegeta, now transformed into a Super Saiyan himself, easely tore apart the Frieza-lookalike. He chuckled himself by boasting how Kakarot was unable to finish the job, and stuff like that. He was even disappointed by the fact the adversary didn't even fight back. He just dropped his guard down once having thrown a few punches, and that was all about it. Vegeta finished him off with a massive ki cannon, so much so the whole sky lightened up for a brief second.

The last thing Cooler ever did was shutting his eyes, and giving a sigh of surrender, muttering himself:

"I've… lost…"

The End


End file.
